


The cat, dove, and mouse.

by paintedwolfdragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolfdragon/pseuds/paintedwolfdragon
Summary: Glass splintered against a wall. Blood ran down a boy's pale tear stained face. Terrified blues,golden, and purple eyes watched as the shadow that played over him. The tiny bony body shook with fear and curled in on himself, trying desperately trying protect himself and his face with shaky hands. The figure nashed it's yellow rotting fangs, it's gagged claws poised and ready ready to slash through the boy's delicate skin





	The cat, dove, and mouse.

Glass splintered against a wall. Blood ran down a boy's pale tear stained face. Terrified blues,golden, and purple eyes watched as the shadow that played over him. The tiny bony body shook with fear and curled in on himself, trying desperately trying protect himself and his face with shaky hands. The figure bashed it's yellow rotting fangs, it's gagged claws poised and ready ready to slash through the boy's delicate skin.

Eyes filled with blind rage did not dare to Waver from their prey. A woman with curly, long, golden locks blinded the boys,as a slim body with pale skin and a doll-like face shielded him. The women rushed at the man. The boys watched her grab the monster by the four arms and shove it away from them. He watched as the two tousled and fought each other. The women manage to land blows on the ugly beasts face.

The creature roughly shoved her off and threw her to the ground. It then lifted its good and kicked her repeatedly in the chest and ribs till she could no longer move. The beast stalked across the dark room to a dresser and pulled out a gun. It marched back to the small cowering boy in the corner. When he coughs sight of the gun he wails and tries to back away only cornering himself even more, tears rushed down his pale cheeks. The gun was pointed at the young boy's sweat dampened forehead. Closing his eyes the boy waited for everything to end.

The gun went off. The boy snapped his eyes open, shaking eyes wide and mouth agape. The woman stood before him and blood ran down her pink lips. Her eyes became blank before she slumped forward and she fell to the top of the small boy. His eyes widened in horror before letting out a pained bone rattling cry.


End file.
